Total Drama Island YOU!
by Terra.Carroll12
Summary: Have you ever wanted to go on Total Drama Island? Well now you can!. I have now chose all the characters..... but I will have another TDI so maybe you'll be chosen next time. DISLCAIMER I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!
1. Please put in your Auditions!

Hi have you ever wondered what it would be like to be in Total Drama Island?

Well now you don't have to as you can now star in your own Total Drama Island!

So this is the pitch, there are going to be 4 original characters which are.... Duncan, Trent, Gwen and Courtney (they are all single and do not like each other!) so there all up for grabs for your characters! I need at least 18 and at the most 20 characters to make this work so if you want to join review this chapter and fill this form out. Feel free to make more than one if you wish!

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Hometown:

Hair colour:

Eye colour:

Skin tone:

Body build:

Clothes: (look below and do it like this)

Normal:

Swimming:

Dressed up:

PJ's:

Personality (be descriptive!):

His/her strategy to win the game:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Skills/ Talents:

Friends (what type of people they would hang around):

Do they want romance on the island:

Orientation (if they're strait, gay or bi):

What type of person they'd be paired up with:

Medical treatment/Allergies:

Phobias:

Odd habits or quirks:

Audition Tape: (you don't have to do this!)

Wish you all the best of luck and I'll tell you who has secured a place once I have enough contestants!

So tune in for next time of Total Drama Island YOU!!


	2. A notice! PLEASE READ!

Haaay guys thanks for all the auditions but we still need more GUYS!

Ok this is how its gonna work......

I am hoping that there is going to be a equal amount of girls and guys so if there's gonna be 24 characters (including originals) then were are going to need 12 girls and 12 guys. But since the original Characters are going to be there it means we only need 10 girls and 10 guys.

I am hoping for a different variety of people so if you could read over the others and try to make your character as unique as possible I would be so grateful!

I forgot to ask everyone if they would allow their character to be involved in violence and "sex talk" so please can you fill it in like this......

Name: ........

Aloud to take part in violence: (yes or no)

Aloud to take part in "sex talk": (yes or no)

Thank you so much.

Terra Carroll

(I promise that if I get enough characters the first part of the story will be up by the end of the week!)


	3. Your new Contestants!

Well Hi again!

I now have the characters I need! So please don't send any more characters. Sorry to all those who didn't make it through but that doesn't mean you still can't take part! That's right when it's time to vote someone off, you the audience at home gets to vote! Just do the exact same as what you did with your characters but instead but the name of the person you want to see walk down the dock of shame. **(please note that if your character loses or does anything you don't want them to do I'm real sorry but I have to keep the story interesting!) **

So lets find out who our lucky winners are........

For the girls the first contestant through is.......

**Mingxia Luo!**

and our next three GIRL contestants are.....

**Pheobe Carter! **

**Gabriella! **

**And Jessalyn! **

Next we have......

**Beatrice (BB) Barstof!**

**Terra Carroll **

**And Jemma Burkes **

And lastly we have

**Krystal Brooks**

**And Mille Raay **

Good luck to all the girl contestants and now for the boys......

Our first Three boy contestants are.......

**Kenny Fowler**

**Wyatt Freeman **

**And Russell Figgins **

Our next lucky contestants are

**Casey Fay **

**Lou Dennis **

**Austin **

**And Max Donnely**

And last but certainly not least......

**Jerome Fernir**

**Brock **

**And Kevin!!!!**

Well done for all the lucky winners so tune in next time for the start of your TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND YOU!! 


	4. The tdi theme tune

Well I'm back with our new theme tune. You know what theme tune I'm talking about EVERY Total Drama Island has it so I thought that we should have a go at it too. So here it goes.... (disclaimer I do not own Total Drama Island or Total Drama Island theme tune)

_Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine: _Gabriella and Krystal are running away from a bear.

_You guys are on my mind: _Max is swimming and farts which kills all the fish and stuff. Jerome was behind Max and puts his hands round his nose before floating up (like the fish)

_You asked me what I wanted to be: _Lou is trying to do some karate (or maybe it's dancing!) but suddenly gets knocked over by a tennis ball. (Threw by Duncan and Terra)

_And now I think the answers plain to see: _Duncan and Terra are laughing giving each other high fives. Then suddenly they give each other a hug and nearly kiss but then stop and laugh at each other (looking embarrassed)

_I wanna beeeeee famous: _Shows you parts of the island. Then you see Wyatt sitting petting some Bunny Rabbits 

_I wanna live close to the sun: _Russell is sun bathing and takes off his sun glasses and gives Millie and Courtney a wink. Millie faints and Courtney sighs.

_Pack your bags' cause I've already won: _Kenny tries to steal something from Brock but then Brock catches him and raises a fist. (Kenny then giggles uneasily)

_Everything to prove nothing in my way: _Casey is running away from Trent but then smashes into a tree (Trent then points and laugh)

_I'll get there one day: _Gwen and Pheobe who are painting their nails waves at the camera. Pheobe accidently tips the bottle of paint onto Gwens lap and she stands up squealing.

'_Cause I wanna beeeee famous: _Austin looks at Gabriella and then smiles. Gabriella is too busy smiling back at Austin that she forgets that she is playing volley ball and gets whacked in the face with the ball.

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na: _Jessalyn and Jemma are fighting each other near the cliff then suddenly Jemma pushes Jessalyn off the cliff and starts to laugh.

_I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous: _Mingxia is dancing on hot coal whilst twirling a baton on fire

_I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous: _Kevin and Beatrice are arguing and are really looking angry...........

_Whistling: _Max pops up from behind Beatrice and Kevin... the camera zooms out and you see al the campers round the camp fire toasting marshmellows.


End file.
